Kaladesh: Mission 2
Kaladesh Campaign |mission1 = Kaladesh: Mission 1 |mission2 = Kaladesh: Mission 2 |mission3 = Kaladesh: Mission 3 |mission4 = Kaladesh: Mission 4 |mission5 = Kaladesh: Mission 5 }} In the second mission in Magic Duels: Kaladesh while in search for Tezzeret has to confront the Planeswalker Dovin Baan. Lore Intro Text Blasting through some of the city's defenses, Chandra confronts her quarry. Liliana was correct about his identity: It is Tezzeret, the notorious metal mage and Planeswalker! But Chandra is surprised to be confronted by Dovin Baan and his massive constructs. Here on Kaladesh, Tezzeret is an honored and protected guest of the ruling Consulate. Victory Text Dovin reveals that the dangerous threat that he and the Consulate forces have been pursuing is the leader of the renegades who dissent with the Consulate's stifling rule. Their leader is Pia Nalaar, Chandra's long-lost mother! Surrounded by Consulate guards, Pia is placed under arrest and dragged away while Chandra looks on in helpless shock. Reward Completing this mission will grant you 20 . Decklists Strategy __________________________ | KALADESH CAMPAIGN | M2 \_________________________ ¤----------------------------------------------------¤ |¯/¯)¯| |¯¯¯\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯| | ( |_| ) KLD-2: CHANDRA vs. DOVIN BAAN | |_\_)___|___/________________________________________| by Shotgunnova ¤----------------------------------------------------¤ Although Dovin's planeswalker card isn't coded into the game, his blue-white colors are represented, helming an artifact-themed deck. Low-cost creatures like (2/2) and (2/2) smooth out draws and/or clog the field, buying time until Dovin can get out (4/5) to power through ground creatures. (2/3), (2/1 or 3/2) and (2/4) are all capable of flight. In the other corner, Chandra runs a mono-red deck with plenty of removal and cards meant to shift the tempo. Many cards have [[haste] ( , , ) or consume energy to get bigger ( ) and damage the opponent directly ( ). Maulfist Doorbuster (4/2) can prevent creatures from blocking while it attacks, and Ruinous Gremlin (1/1) can sacrifice itself to destroy artifacts, big or small. One thing Dovin has in his favor is card draw — and will refresh his hands by two cards apiece. Meanwhile, Chandra has nothing of the sort, and will have to make do with guile alone. Generally, it's better to gain the upper hand via creatures, since Dovin does have a bit of lifegain up his sleeve ( , ) that can smooth over direct damage with or the sorceries. Other notes: *This may be an artifact-themed deck, but not every piece fits together seamlessly. There aren't any other energy-producing cards that would make Janjeet Sentry truly annoying as a tapper, and Dovin has no cards that really capitalize on having many artifacts. (One could argue Ninth Bridge Patrol, which gets +1/+1 counters whenever weenies die, could qualify, I guess.) *''Ruinous Gremlin'' may be a weenie, and its 3-mana cost may be a bit steep, but it's one of the most important cards, giving Chandra instant-speed removal for Dovin's strongest creature ( ) and the ever-annoying . It's best used as a combat trick to eliminate several blockers in one go, but getting rid of any major target is a win. Don't use it to kill Servo tokens if possible...what a waste! * only needs a 1-power creature to attack each turn, and it will generally do this every turn. Use this predictability to one's advantage, and have a nice waiting for it. Remember, its crew ability only lasts one turn, so it will dodge most sorcery-speed removal inherently. * is a lovely card in this fight, as it makes an obvious target for (prevents attacking, blocking, crewing) and will just hammer in three damage each turn until that happens. In rare cases, one may want to destroy enchanted Firebirds with , just to get it into the graveyard for its self-recursion landfall ability. It's not ideal, but keep an open mind about it. * may seem like a bland 2/1 weenie, but its energy-consuming power-up ability makes it an all-star waiting to happen. It only takes a few turns before it starts growing out of control. At worst, it'll be hit by — no big deal since Chandra runs four copies! Don't be afraid to use energy produced by other creatures ( , , Maulfist Doorbuster) for the own ends.